Chadwick
Chadwick 'is one of the main protagonist of Four: The Surviving Tubbies Victims * 41 Newborns: Beaten to Death * Konrad: Killed off-screen by Chad * Ronald: Killed off-screen by Chad In-Game Chapter 1: Capture, then near death. 12 days after The Guardian's death, Frankie and Chad were walking at a bunker, when a mysterious teletubby knocked them unconscious. By the time Chad woke up, Frankie was already awake. As Benjamin untied them, Chad pin down Benjamin without a second thought. Ben elbow Chad's ribs - which made him unable to fight back for a brief time - and fell off of Ben. Frankie, now angered by this, aim at Ben's head and fire off, fatally wounding him. They escape Ben's room, but was crowded with newborns, The two beat most of them to death, while Orville - a gray teletubby who was behind the crowded - aim his gun at Chad and Frankie and fire ten bullets at them. None of them were hit, as the newborns were blocking the bullets and getting hit instead. Frankie aim his Glock 18 at Orville's left eye and fire off. Orville fell down, as his life was pour into a pool of blood. Chad and Frankie manage to escape, but end up facing a bulky newborn and some newborns. Chad beat the newborns to death, as Frankie face the bulky one. The bulky newborn charge at the two. Frankie was hit, but manage to get up, while Chad was hit, but flung back and hit his back so hard on a boulder, that it weakened him. Frankie can either escape without killing the bulky one or escape and kill the bulky one. Either choice, Chad and Frankie still escape. Chapter 2: A Steady Raid To be added Relationships Frankie Frankie is Chad's close friend. They watch over each other. When Chad is paralyzed, and weakened, Frankie became very worried that Chad will be an easy target. Orville Orville attempt to kill both Frankie and Chad, This led to his death, caused by his own friend. Benjamin Chad thought that Benjamin was a threat, as he stated that his head hurt. Chad eventually tried to kill Ben, but failed, However Ben's death was done by Frankie Korey In Chapter two: A steady raid, Frankie and Chad met Korey at a cabin. Korey was friendly to the two, this cause Frankie and Chad to trust Korey. It is assumed that Korey will become the third main protagonist Rene Rene show his hatred to the two, seemly not trusting them because they were "new". Chad hated Rene, till the point he attempt to fight Rene (''optional). Rene is likely the forth main protagonist. Trivia * Chad was going to be a character called, '''Woodrow. Woodrow's personality is different from Chad. Woodrow was scrapped due to an unknown reason. * Chad's death was planned to be optional. Chad's "optional" death involves him to die from his injuries , and left at the woods. However, this was scrapped. His death will be shown in Chapter 10. * Chad, for some reason, eats grass. Category:Unfinished Page Category:Male Category:Non-Infected Category:HarrisonOfTheHairyTown's oc